Try, Try, Again
by MahoMusic
Summary: This is a major humor crossover where all of your favorite anime characters come together to compete in a scavenger hunt! It includes a wide variety of characters. Includes animes such as Rozen Maiden, Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Sailor Moon, The Melancholy Of Haruhi Suzumiya, Shugo Chara!, K-ON!, and more! NOTE: Don't worry about knowing all the characters and animes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the story or characters written in this story. Please support the official animes, books, products, etc.

A/N: This is a cross-over, humor story. You don't need to know all the characters. Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it. This story was written by Enastasia.

**Chapter 1**

"So, what are we doing again?" Ritsu questioned. "We're competing in a scavenger hunt, '' Sayaka said while wagging her finger matter-of-factly. ''Duh! We all know THAT!'' Kyoko elbowed the latter in the side. ''We are?'' Yuki perked up. ''That discludes one of us,'' Nagihiko sweat-dropped. ''But, seriously guys, where are we?'' Lita bent down as she asked. ''If I'm not mistaken, we're, well, we're pretty much lost,'' Souseiseki replied.

''Okay, why does the short one have the most common sense?'' Kyoko wondered aloud. ''Are you TRYING to be mean to the tall people?'' Sayaka snapped. '' W-.'' ''ZIP IT!'' Ritsu screamed. The fighting quickly stopped.

''We need to actually get back to where we started,'' Lita sighed. "If my calculations are correct, going straight in that direction shall lead us back,'' Yuki pointed to an area in the forest.

"Yes, we can walk through 50-foot high trees, 10-foot high bushes, and 5-foot high grass," Nagihiko replied sarcastically. "Let me handle it, " Souseiseki stepped up as a huge pair of shears appeared in her hands. "Oh no, common-sense short-girl has just gone rogue!" Ritsu moaned. "Oh, just be quiet and get going," Kyoko said sharply as she followed the miniscule girl. "Oh, just be quiet and get moving," Ritsu said mockingly. "Well, I see why I purposely got us all lost now."

She scurried to keep up.

A/N: This is Enastasia! This story is a huge cross-over humor story that will have short chapters. ( As you may have just noticed, the first chapter isn't too long. )How long the chapters will be all depends on how smart the group is.

Characters used so far and the anime they're from:

Ritsu Tainaka - K-ON! , K-ON!, K-ON! MOVIE, Etc.

Sayaka Miki, Kyoko Sakura - Maho Shojo Madoka Magica, Maho Shojo Oriko Magica, Msmm The Eternal Story and The Beginning Story.

Nagihiko Fujisaki - Shugo Chara!, Shougo Chara! Doki!, Shougo Chara! Party!, Etc.

Yuki Nagato - The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, The Disappearence of Haruhi Suzumiya, Etc.

Lita Kino/ Makato Kino - Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon R, Sailor Moon S, Sailor Moon SuperS, Sailor Moon StarS, Sailor Moon R Movie, Sailor Moon S Movie, Sailor Moon SuperS Movie, Etc.

Souseiseki - Rozen Maiden, Rozen Maiden Träumend, Rozen Maiden Ouvertüre, Etc.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the mentioned animes. Please support the official releases.

**Chapter 2**

"I heard that," Yuki claimed to Ritsu as she fiddled with her iPhone. "Wait a second, does that thing have GPS?" Nagihiko asked as he pointed to the electronic. "Yes, but it only functions with Wi-Fi," Yuki fiercely hit the screen so she wouldn't loose on the game she was playing. "If you need Internet connection, I know where we can go." Lita spoke. The group stopped what they were doing and huddled around the brunette.

* * *

"Okay, let me get this straight. You guys can't make it back to the beginning of a scavenger hunt, but you can find a Starbucks?" Sayaka questioned, slightly irritated. "And I thought I was the fool," She finished as her back softly hit the cushion on the booth. "Quiet," Kyoko yelled and gave up with a sigh. The redhead then directed her attention back to Yuki and pointed a finger at her. "Just use that GP-thingy so we can get out of here." "Wow, j-just wow," Lita said flatly as she looked at Kyoko. Yuki then put down her drink and quickly worked with her iPhone. Finally, she spoke. "I have the coordinates." "Alright then, let's get going!" Nagihiko said as he pushed back his chair from the second table they were using. "Whan shecond! I'm almost dwone my cwookie," Ritsu claimed with her mouth full. "Same with me, except for the fact that I'm drinking tea," Souseiseki added as she lifted up the cup and took another quiet sip.

The group sighed as they waited another 2 minutes before they left. "So which way?" Lita asked as she looked down the quiet streets.

Silence.

"Uhhh... shy girl?" Kyoko spoke as she waited for an answer. "We lost the connection," Yuki confessed. "Wait, what?" Kyoko shouted, angered and slightly panicked. "Great, we're never win the scavenger hunt." Ritsu moaned. "Win, seriously? We're trying to get back to the start! We don't even have a list of items!" Sayaka exclaimed. There was silence for a second. "Actually, I have it." Souseiseki spoke up as she held up the sheet of paper. The group grabbed it from her hand and studied it.

"This'll be fun." Lita said.

A/N: The group makes some progress! They're back in the challenge, as long as the other groups are doing just as awful. But, who's in those groups? And what are they doing?

Sorry about the wait. I had it written a while ago, but never got to typing it out. Hopefully the humor makes up for the wait! Please comment and stay tuned for more chapters! -Enastasia.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the mentioned animes or characters. Please support the official animes, mangas, and products/merchandise.

A/N:This chapter is a combined effort of both BlackSky and I. (Enastasia.) Please enjoy!

**Chapter 3 Group 2**

"Slave! Blow down that door!" Shinku yelled as Mami knocked down the door. "Now wait a minute, just who put YOU in charge?" Tomo shouted. "Why me of course. Such terrible manners you have. My great intelligence led us here to find scavenger hunt items in this room." Shinku retorted. "Your intelligence is terrible, this is a vacant hotel room." "Who said that?" The twin-tailed doll yelled. "Me," Sugintou said from inside the room, raising her hand. "I don't take orders from anyone, especially junk!" "What was that?" Sugintou's voice raised. Shinku ignored the question. "This room must have items on the list! Search slaves! We must vanquish all of the other participating groups!"

"You're taking this too far."

"What does 'vanquish' mean?"

"Silence!"

"There really is nothing in here."

"Ooo, coffee machine!"

"How can anyone be so clueless?"

"Uh-uh-uh, please get along! A-as a teacher, I-I-."

"I think we already lost."

"**SILENCE!**" Shinku shouted. "Haruhi, can you lead the group to victory in this room?" "Yes!" Haruhi replied. Finally, she got to lead like she did so often but usually directed towards her familiar friends of the SOS brigade. "Okay guys, this is officially a raid. Grab anything you see and we'll pray it's on the list!" She commenced. "U-um, I t-think that's against the l-law." "Quiet, Izumi-chan!" Haruhi commanded as she cut off the flustered teacher. "Nobody's getting in my way of me winning the prize!" "Aren't we a team?" Mami questioned.

"Back to work everyone!"

A/N: So finally, chapter 3. Written and typed in one day,now it's presented to you! We hope you liked it! Also we have added a second team. The writing for this group is by both BlackSky and I, Enastasia. This group at least isn't lost, but we can see some big differences between the first two groups. As always, we hope that you'll add a reveiw, and if you have any suggestions, please say! We'll consider incorporating them into the story!

And now, the list of characters from group 2 and what anime they're from:

Shinku - Rozen Maiden, Rozen Maiden: Träumend, Rozen Maiden: Ouvertüre.

Sugintou - Rozen Maiden, Rozen Maiden: Träumend, Rozen Maiden: Ouvertüre.

Izumi Sakurai - Nichijou/My Ordinary Life (She's the teacher.)

Mami Tomoe - Mahō Shōjo Madoka Magica, Mahō Shōjo Madoka Magica: The Beginning Story, Mahō Shōjo Madoka Magica: The Eternal Story, Mahō Shōjo Oriko Magica, Mahō Shōjo Kazumi Magica, etc..

Haruhi Suzumiya - The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, The Disappearance Of Haruhi Suzumiya, etc..

Tomo Takino - Azumanga Daioh! The Animation.


End file.
